


What One Would Give

by peppymint



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what would one sacrifice to protect those they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Okay, confession time. I haven't watched this show since I was a little kid._

_However, ran across these fics by _ _ **Iolar ** _ _which are to be blunt. Amazing._

_And then I was hooked. _ _ **Ellen Brand ** _ _writes some good ones too._

_Short version, my stuff is more inspired by the way they present things _

_than the way things went in the series. Sorry about that. _

_But, if you don't like it. You don't have to read it._

**Chapter One**

"Come on man," Zach playfully nudged his friend on the shoulder. "You're getting better everyday." He gestured for Trini to restart the music. "Just twirl and dip," the Black Ranger demonstrated. Following it up by moon walking across the floor.

Billy very nearly sighed with relief as their communicators went off. Saved by the bell. Hopefully by the time the latest crisis had been resolved, he would have discovered a way to extricate himself from this situation. Why had the others decided he needed to know how to dance again?

"Don't even think I'm letting you off the hook Blue Boy," Zach warned grabbing his bag off the ground. The others did the same. "Tomorrow bright and early. If you aren't here I'll send Jason to fetch you."

The group of six gathered together. Their eyes filled with a mixture of excitement and tribulation. They gave the area one last once over, insuring no one was hiding in the bushes before teleporting. Vanishing from the isolated grove in a stream of multi-colored light.

Upon reappearing, Kim was immediately forced to jump backwards, Alpha Five very nearly running her down. As Tommy reached out to steady her, they couldn't help but notice how panicked the robot appeared to be.

"Aiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha Five screeched, darting from one area of the Command Center to another. "It's terrible, just horrible!" Smoke was beginning to come out of his metaphorical ears, circuits overloading.

The rangers exchanged concerned glances, instinctively shifting into a grouping more suited to combat. Jason stood in front with Tommy as his strong silent shadow. The others falling in behind them. Every muscle was primed for action.

The White Ranger had been in charge for a whole week before deciding he preferred the position of second in command. Tommy may have been the better fighter, and probably the better strategist as well. But he didn't have Jason's optimism, the ability to inspire.

This, the White Ranger knew, was what kept the group together. Not to mention sane. So with no further ado, the rangers had switched things back to the way they were before. It wasn't as though Zordon had asked any of their opinions on the change in their rankings anyway. Not even Tommy's.

Jason stepped forward. Reassured by the fact no matter what happened, he was not alone. There were five other people willing to follow him to hell and back if necessary. "What is it Zordon?"

"Rangers," said the big glowy head in a tube. "I fear I have grave news. Alpha Five's sensors have discovered the Black Horde has reappeared, and they are coming to Earth."

Okay, the Red Ranger considered. Well that told them absolutely nothing. He sighed inwardly. There were days when he really wished their mentor was just a little less cryptic. Fortunately, as always, his bro had his back.

"Just what or whom is the Black Horde?" Tommy asked taking half a step forward to stand equal to Jason's shoulder.

"We do not know."

**. . .**

"We do not know what they are," Zordon elaborated after a moment. "We do not even know their true names or where they come from. All we know is that they destroy."

"They do not negotiate, and they do not retreat." Alpha took up the explanation. "And once they are finished they leave nothing but ashes in their wake." He had seen the remnants of one of the Horde's attacks once. He had no desire to do so again, even if it meant being deactivated.

Jason swallowed hard, face ashen. To be honest he felt a little ill. They were talking about the destruction of entire planets here. The others sported similar expressions. "Have they ever been stopped?" the teen whispered.

"Once," came the hoped for answer. "Many millennia ago, the Horde attacked the meeting place of the Council of Light. Warriors came from all over the galaxy, and both sides fought to the last." Zordon told the team soberly. Many people had died that day. "For a time it was believed they had been destroyed. However, they later reappeared, just as strong as before." And their next victims had not been so fortunate.

A look of pure relief flashed over the Red Ranger's features. "That's great," he said excitedly. "We'll just call them and," Jason's voice trailed off as he noticed the grim cast to their mentor's features.

"Unfortunately, the Councils resources are currently tied up in other conflicts. They cannot afford to send any aid to Earth at this time." Zordon's words held the grim finality of a death toll.

For a moment no one spoke, no one even breathed. "It doesn't matter," Jason said at last straightening his shoulders. He turned to face his friends. "We can still win." He met his teams' eyes. "Together we can do anything. Right guys?"

"Right," Trini nodded decisively clapping her hand over Jason's.

"Anything's possible man," Zach agreed reaching out.

"Just as long as we're together," the Pink Ranger put in.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Well I certainly can't allow the rest of you to face insurmountable odds without my stabilizing presence." He grinned, a wolfish expression that looked somewhat out of place on the genius's face. "I'm in."

The group paused. "Bro?" Jason asked looking at the White Ranger questioningly. Was there something wrong?

Tommy blinked, dark eyes coming back into focus. "Sorry guys," he said, smiling disarmingly as he added his hand to the top of the pile and squeezed reassuringly. "I was thinking." Perhaps if the others hadn't had so much on their minds, one of them would have realized the expression did not quite reach their youngest member's eyes.

_Well, the first chapter is done_

_I think it went fairly well_

_Now I just have to keep it up_

_Please review_

_It makes me a happy writer_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Thank you to everyone who encouraged me_

_It meant a lot. Wasn't sure people would like this_

**Chapter Two**

The command center was dim and silent. Alpha Five was powered down, Zordon was off mediating, and as for the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Well, they were fast asleep, sprawled out on the floor. Looking like nothing so much as a large pile of puppies.

Their impromptu planning session had lasted long into the night, and to be honest, a bit into the wee hours of the morning. When it was over, none of the Rangers could be bothered to go home. The group was exhausted, both physically and mentally. They didn't really want to go home either. Preferring instead to take comfort in one another's presence.

In short, no one was around to see a single pair of dark brown eyes snap open. For a moment, Tommy remained completely still, his breathing calm and steady. Once he was sure no one else was aware though, the young warrior slid silently to his feet, reaching down to pick up his shoes.

Saying the White Ranger walked across the floor implied a level of casualness the teen just didn't possess. Instead, it would be more accurate to say Tommy glided. Feet barely seeming to touch the ground.

Moving around the headquarters of the Power Rangers undetected was a difficult task, but not an impossible one. Tommy knew that well. After all, he had done it before in his time under Rita's control. Today he was going to do it again.

Tommy couldn't help himself. He paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder at his sleeping comrades. His dark eyes softening briefly before hardening again. While the other Rangers had discussed their plans to protect the Earth from this new threat, he had made plans of his own.

Optimism was not a trait that came naturally to Tommy Oliver. Life had kicked him way too many times, even before he had come to Angel Grove, for him to expect things would just turn out all right in the end. He was a realist. The White Ranger knew his friends would fight. They would do so to their dying breaths.

And it would come to that, Tommy knew. They would lose. The Black Horde just had them too badly outnumbered. That, the young warrior could not allow. The other Rangers were everything to him. They had taken him in, given him a chance. A life he had never dreamed possible. Jason, his brother in all but blood. Kim, his Pink Beauty. He would save them all, no matter what it cost him.

However, at the same time, the White Ranger knew the others would never approve. Which was why he wasn't going to tell them, not until it was too late for them to stop him. Tommy could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not cry.

Exiting the Command Center, the brunette climbed high above the site. To the very top of the ridges. The night air was cold against his skin, but to be honest, Tommy barely felt it. He had other things on his mind.

Removing his pack, the White Ranger paused to look up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful, but the teen could take no pleasure in the sight. Not when he knew what was truly out there. Sighing, he returned to his task bending down to carefully unpack the transmitter he had basically stolen from Billy's lab. It was just one more bit of guilt to add to the pile.

Tommy was well aware he wasn't the genius the Blue Ranger was. But the teen wasn't lacking in the brains department either, and it had been easy enough to figure out the device. It was after all based on the same technology as their communicators. Checking the settings, the brunette flipped a single switch. Then, he settled down to wait.

It didn't take long for the connection to go through. A hologram of Goldar's face appearing above the transmitter. The winged ape sneered. "What do you want traitor?"

The White Ranger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A traitor, by definition, was someone who chose to serve one force before switching their loyalty to another. Rita had never possessed his loyalty. Her spell had merely forced the issue. "I want to speak to Zedd," Tommy said flatly.

If anything, the sneer deepened. Goldar looked to be on the verge of refusing. In fact, he opened his mouth to do so.

However, the teen had the upper hand. "I doubt your Lord would be pleased," he told the other casually. "If he discovered you had failed to inform him of my call." Implied was the fact Zedd would find out. The Ranger would make sure of it.

"Fine," Goldar snarled, disappearing from view.

Back on Earth, Tommy allowed himself a grim smile. Things were progressing just as he had anticipated. To be honest though, there was a part of him that wished they weren't. It would give him an excuse to back out.

The Ranger was unsurprised to hear the somewhat distinctive sound of someone teleporting behind him. He had expected it. It wasn't as though he had taken pains to hide his location. He turned. "Greetings Lord Zedd." Already he could feel the metaphorical chains tightening around him.

Zedd merely looked back. "Hello White Ranger."

_Snickers, I feel so evil_

_Cliffhangers are bad enough when you have internet in your house_

_Trust me, in Morocco, you don't_


	3. What One Would Give Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_I was like seven when power rangers came out_

_Author's note: Now I really feel evil_

_I have had this written since before I typed chapter one_

_Had you all going for a bit didn't I_

**Chapter Three**

There was a moment of silence as the pair regarded each other. They were an interesting study in contrasts. Not just their differences, but their similarities as well. Both men were skilled warriors, brilliant strategists. Each of them possessing a streak of pragmatism and ruthlessness that helped them to achieve their respective goals. Though one of the pair was far more willing to admit it.

In other matters however, they couldn't have been more different, and I am not simply referring to their respective origins. One was a conqueror, the other a defender. Tommy would die for his friends, while Zedd had none. To use an old cliché, the ranger was good, the dark lord evil.

Finally though Zedd broke the silence. "You're taking quite the risk Thomas." Save the two of them, the area was completely deserted. And though the young Ranger possessed great potential, they both knew who would win if it came down to a fight between just the two of them. Aid would never arrive in time.

Tommy merely shrugged, seemingly unconcerned by the situation. "Not really."

Behind his visor, the sorcerer narrowed his eyes. In spite of the fact the boy now wore white, Tommy was still a green at heart. The teen always had something up his sleeves. And wasn't that part of why the child interested him so? He tilted his head to one side, regarding the other intently. "Why are you here Thomas?"

The White Ranger took a single step forward. Instinctively knowing that playtime was over. "I am here," he said firmly. "Because the Black Horde is coming to Earth."

"Interesting," Zedd drawled out the single word considering the new information. It was useful, but it didn't answer his question. However, Tommy wasn't finished.

"And I want your help."

Zedd laughed, a dark gurgling sound. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked. "You seem to be confusing me for one of that idiot Zordon's ilk."

"The Council," Tommy said coldly, ignoring the slur against the Rangers' mentor. "Can't be bothered to send aid for a backwater planet like Earth." It hadn't been that much of a surprise to the young warrior. After all, they had never offered before, and there had been some very close calls. So, he would go to darkness instead.

A brief frown crossed the dark lord's face. That didn't sound like something the light wizard would say. Especially not to his precious rangers. He said as much aloud.

"Oh Zordon didn't phrase it that way," Tommy told the other. "But I can read between the lines well enough." That was what they had meant. The Council of Light worked towards the greater good, and if some sacrifices had to be made. Well, that was life.

The brunette flipped a stray bit of hair out of his eyes. "And isn't that the reason he offered the Power Coins to five untried youths in the first place?" Now don't get him wrong. The Earth Rangers were a fine team. Each of them knew their place, and they worked like a well oiled machine.

However, it hadn't always been that way. Billy hadn't even known how to fight. Nor had Kim really, though her gymnastics had helped her out a lot. They had been lucky, damned lucky to have survived their first battle. It was a fact Tommy was well aware of, but didn't like to think about. Just like he preferred not to recall how very close he had come to killing them all.

A pair of dark eyes fixed on a distant part of the landscape. "I suppose it makes sense from a tactical point of view," the White Ranger offered. "The Council probably didn't expect them to last a week." He shifted his gaze back to the other. "Then they could have faced Rita on more favorable ground." More favorable to them at least.

Zedd was impressed. Never before had he seen any indications that the Rangers understood the realities of their situation. Obviously though, this one did. "That still doesn't tell me what this has to do with me." There were other planets.

"Tell me Zedd," Tommy said softly. So softly it was barely audible. "What is my loyalty worth to you? More than a single primitive planet? Far off the beaten path?"

The dark lord didn't move. He barely even breathed. "You would do this?" The child had refused his offer so many times, he barely even thought about it any more.

"To save the Earth," the White Ranger's jaw clenched. "Yes." There was a brief moment of silence. "Swear to me you will aid them," Tommy hissed. "Swear you will leave this planet in peace, and I will serve you for the rest of my life. By blood, honor, and magic. Swear it."

"I will, if you will do the same," Zedd answered mind already considering the possibilities. There were still details to be worked out, contracts to be drawn up. But for now, the boy's word would be sufficient.

It wasn't long in coming. "Done."

_Hope you are enjoying this_

_Please review and I will get back as soon as I can_

_Finding a place to post is far harder than time to write_


	4. What One Would Give Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Really should figure out where the port is on a real computer_

_That way I would be able to upload stuff from cyber cafes_

_Instead of waiting until I am somewhere with wireless_

**Chapter Four**

All to soon, the day of the battle arrived. It wasn't just the Rangers who fought either. The forces of the Earth had gathered to defend their planet. There were the armed forces, the police, professional athletes, even plain old civilians off the streets. Armed with whatever they could get their hands on. After all, this was their home too.

However, it wasn't enough. Each individual attacker wasn't even equal in strength to a putty. But, the Black Horde had been well named. There ware just so many of them. It was like a never ending wave.

The Rangers had split into groups of two in order to cover more ground. Reinforcing Earth's defending line. White with Pink, Black with Yellow, and Red with Blue, each pair complimenting each others' strengths and weaknesses.

Jason whirled, sword in one hand, energy pistol in the other. He was grimly aware of a phrase he had heard somewhere in the past. _'Well look at the bright side, it would be impossible to miss.'_ The quote definitely applied in this situation.

As did his teammates, the Red Ranger fought with maximum efficiency. Using the least amount of force possible to achieve his desired result. Ie, to dispatch an opponent. He couldn't afford to tire himself.

Ultimately though, it didn't matter how skilled of a warrior Jason was. It was inevitable he would make a mistake. Anyone would have at some point. In the teen's case, it wasn't anything big. Just one wrong step and suddenly he was wide open.

A blow to the chest sent the Ranger flying backwards, a cry of agony escaping his throat. His sword dropping from his hand as he slammed into the ground and rolled, looking up just in time to see the face of his probable killer.

"Jason!" Billy screamed in horror, attracting the others' attention. He struggled to break free of his own attackers, but knew he would never make it in time. Neither would any of their comrades. The others were simply too far away.

Suddenly, a crackling bolt of dark energy slammed into the teen's attacker, disintegrating the Hordesman. Jason followed the path of the stream back to its origin. Jaw dropping as he beheld the identity of his savior. "Zedd," he whispered in disbelief.

"Get up Red Ranger," the Lord of Nim ordered, his forces spreading out to join the fray. Flames danced around Goldar, Scorpina's tail whipping out in all directions as she laughed. "If you want to live get up now."

Snapping out of it, Jason scrambled to his feet. Grabbing his blade and rejoining the battle, the other Rangers moving in from their respective positions to join him. That had been far too close. However, it was clear to see the tide had turned in their favor.

Then it was over, almost as suddenly as it had begun. For as far as the eye could see, the ground was covered with bodies. Not all of them belonged to the Black Horde. The causalities had been great, but they had won. The Earth was safe, at least from this threat.

Jason's chest heaved, his breaths coming hard and fast. He was absolutely exhausted, and in no condition for another fight. In fact, it was all he could do to stay on his feet. But the young man couldn't let that stop him.

As the other Rangers spread out behind him, Jason spoke. Not taking his gaze off the being in front of him for a single second. "What do you want Zedd?" Yeah, the other had saved his life. That didn't mean he trusted him though, even if the Lord's warriors had vanished somewhere. Probably back to the moon, to treat their own injuries.

The sorcerer chuckled darkly. "You have no need to concern yourself Red Ranger," he said. "I am here for what is mine, that is all. Once I have it I will be on my way." He sincerely doubted the group of young warriors would be happy. But there was quite literally nothing they would be able to do.

The leader of the Power Ranger's opened his mouth to demand just what Zedd meant by that. Only he didn't get that far. He was stopped by the white gloved hand that dropped heavily on his shoulder.

"Jason," the single word was all it took.

The Red Ranger turned his head, meeting his best friend's shielded gaze. All at once, he knew, and he stared at the other in horror. "Bro," he whispered. "Oh Bro, what have you done?"

_Sniff, I think I'm going to cry_

_And it is my story_


	5. What One Would Give Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Chapter Five**

"I did what I had to do," Tommy answered stepping away from the group, both physically and mentally. Powers this was hard. Even harder than he had imagined it would be.

"No," Jason said, shaking his head in denial. This could not be happening. "You don't have to do this." He reached out a hand towards his brother in all but blood, willing the other to take it. "We can fight. We can. . ."

"You can't," the White Ranger cut him off. "It is already done." Bargain made, bargain met. The contract signed in blood. From this day forth, he belonged to Lord Zedd.

"This was most unwise Tommy," Zordon's voice came through the communicators. "You have no idea what you have done." The wizard sounded most displeased.

Tommy ignored him. He knew exactly what he had done. In his mind, there had been no other choice. "Power down," he ordered, ignoring the gasps from the gathered crowd as his true face was revealed to the world.

The Ranger wasn't worried. The same Power that allowed his friends to discuss their battles in public would prevent any witnesses from connecting him to the rest of the Rangers. People would know Jason was his best friend, but they would never even suspect he was the Red Ranger. Not unless the older teen told them, same with the others. As for himself, well somehow Tommy very much doubted he would ever return to Earth.

Letting his communicator drop to the blood splattered ground, Tommy pulled out the symbol of his station. Staring at it for a long moment before placing the Coin of the Tigerzord in his brother's hands. The deal had been for him, not it. "I trust you will find a worthy wielder for this," he said softly.

Red gloved fingers tightened around it. "They won't be you," Jason managed to choke out. Behind his mask, the tears had begun to fall. The truth of the situation beginning to sink in. The other Rangers appeared to be in similar states of shock.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette moved to Zedd's side. He couldn't, wouldn't tell them he was sorry. Because that would be a lie. The teen wasn't sorry. He didn't even flinch as the older man wrapped his arms around him, passively allowing the action.

"Goodbye," Tommy whispered, just as he felt the other's magic take hold. It would be the last word he ever exchanged with any of them. The pair rematerialized on the moon. Kim's scream of denial still echoing in the young warrior's ears.

The Ranger, former Ranger, said nothing as the older man released him. Really, what was there to say? A bargain was a bargain, and he had sealed his fate. His life was entirely in Zedd's hands. At least the Earth was safe, Tommy reflected to himself. He had done that much at least.

"Follow," his Lord ordered, striding away from the young warrior. He wasn't worried about Tommy attacking him. The magic that sealed their agreement would not allow it. The pair moved deep into the castle, deeper than the teenager had ever been before, even during his time under Rita's control.

Finally, they arrived at a locked door. One Zedd quickly opened with a wave of one hand. Cautiously, Tommy followed the sorcerer into the room. The whole place gave off a seriously creepy vibe.

"Now enter the circle."

Now that was something Tommy most definitely did not want to do. Even if the runes hadn't been glowing an eerie green, the teen would have known it was a bad idea. However, he had no choice. His mind flashed back to the green candle incident, but he shoved the recollection aside. It would do nothing but hinder him.

Tommy swallowed hard, stepping into the circle and turning to face Zedd. Slowly, deceptively slender fingers clenched into fists, fingernails digging deep into the meat of his palm. Straightening his shoulders, the teenager looked up to meet his new master's eyes. He would not show he was afraid.

The Lord of Nim smiled his approval at the action, bringing his staff in front of him to rest on the ground. It took on a similar glow. "This will hurt a great deal," Zedd warned preparing the spell that would create his warrior, his heir. "I will not think less of you if you scream."

The teenager didn't scream, though it had nothing to do with willpower. Zedd hadn't been kidding when he said it would hurt. The pain was indescribable, far worse than anything else he had ever experienced, and that included what Rita had done to him the day they met for the first time.

His throat had completely locked up, which was probably just as well. Tommy would have never forgiven himself if he begged the older man for anything. And he would have begged. Just as long as the pain stopped.

Even years later, Tommy would be unable to recall the exact details of what had happened. Not the chanting of the sorcerer's spell, or the feel of the magic. Not even the way Zedd had looked, the power gained through millennia of practice and study flowing through his form. He didn't even know how long the transformation had taken. The only thing the brunette was aware of was the pain, burning like fire in his blood.

Tommy didn't even realize when it stopped. Didn't feel his legs go out from under him as the circle deactivated, or the strong arms that caught him before he hit the ground. Didn't notice the dark gaze that examined every inch of his limp form, insuring nothing had gone wrong. Soon enough, the teen didn't see anything at all, his own eyes sliding shut as he lost consciousness.

As for Zedd, he smiled. It was not a nice expression. Lifting his prize, the Lord of Nim exited the room, not even bothering to close the door. It had served its purpose, and as such he had no more use for it.

_Another chapter done_

_Just one more to go_

_It is already written_

_As is part of PoaT: The First Heist_

_After that I will be writing something new_

_So go take a look at my profile_

_The plunnie poll is up_


	6. What One Would Give Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

**Chapter Six**

Slowly, a pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open. A groan escaping the teenager's lips. It felt like he had been hit by a truck. Not a pick-up either, we're talking semi here. Possibly more than one.

As awareness returned, Tommy bolted into a sitting position, clenching his teeth to avoid crying out. He was on a large bed. Still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing earlier, though his shoes had been removed.

For a moment, the former Ranger remained still. Idly passing his fingers over the dark green sheets as he contemplated his new position. Tommy wasn't sure if he was glad or not that his mental faculties appeared to be intact. Zedd, his Lord he reminded himself, had probably felt no need given the terms of their agreement.

It was tempting, so tempting, just to go back to bed. To ignore what was now his reality for just a while longer. But Tommy knew he couldn't. The teen forced himself to his feet, quickly gaining his balance.

In spite of how shitty the young warrior felt, he could feel the power rushing through his veins. It was right under his skin, ready to be called up at a moment's notice. However there was no coin, no morpher.

Whatever Zedd had done, these powers were a part of him now. His mind shied away from the thought of what else the sorcerer had done. He would undoubtedly find out in time. Just, just not now.

Dark eyes scanned the rest of the room. Mostly in an attempt to distract himself from his inner musings. Tommy had to admit it was nice. Wood furnishings, the lacquer done in the same green that was prevalent in the rest of the room.

A window showed an empty star field, proving they were far from the young warrior's home planet. Something Tommy was unsurprised by. The Lord of Nim had no reason to linger near Earth. Not anymore. To be honest, he was a bit relieved as well. At least now his friends couldn't do anything stupid.

Suddenly Tommy paused, a vicious curse escaping his lips as he regarded the Japanese Ink Painting on the wall. It was a scene of two dragons fighting above a fierce thunder storm. He recognized it of course.

It used to hang in the window of one of Angel Grove's more prominent art stores. The brunette had made an excuse to pass by every morning on his way to school. In spite of the fact he knew he could never afford it. Still, it was nice to dream.

Then one day, the painting had been gone. And now it was here. Just how long ago had Zedd ordered these rooms set up anyway? Arrogant S.O.B., Tommy fumed. If anything, the fact that the dark lord's plans had panned out only made him more angry.

Fortunately for Tommy's state of mind, the smallest of the three doors proved to lead to a well equipped dojo. Several hours of kata (both unarmed and not) plus a bout of meditation, had done much to improve his inner balance. He felt better as well. The aching in his bones fading more with each passing moment.

It occurred to the former Ranger that his Lord might be waiting for him. But frankly, he didn't give a damn. He had sworn to obey the other's orders, not to anticipate his needs. If the sorcerer wanted him, he would have to come get him himself.

Well, Zedd didn't come himself, but he did send someone. Finster nearly yelped when he came face to face with Tommy. He hadn't even heard the teenager come up behind him.

"Yes?" Tommy inquired coolly. He had no idea just how dangerous he looked at that moment, and if he had it would not have pleased him.

The monster maker swallowed hard. "Dinner is served. If you would follow me."

The young warrior merely nodded in agreement, wracking fingers through his sweat soaked hair. He wasn't exactly presentable. But then who cared? Certainly not him.

Dinner was a silent affair, an oppressive aura hung over the entire company. The tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. When it was over, Zedd rose to his feet. Leaving his place at the head of the table to stand near the former Ranger. "Transform," he ordered.

Tommy didn't even pretend not to know what the sorcerer meant. He slid his own chair back, taking a few steps away from the table. Lightly closing his eyes, he reached for the power, and let the words come.

One hand shot up to chest height, palm out. On it glowed a dark green brand in the shape of a claw. His eyes briefly flashing the same color as the morphing code left his lips. "Shadow of the Dragon."

Armor rose around the teen, reminiscent of his Ranger uniform. Though it was much darker, a combination of gray and several shades of green. A katana was strapped across his back, and energy pistol at his waist. It was all too easy to imagine how Zedd expected him to use them.

That wasn't all either. Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he saw the dagger. His dagger. Slender fingers curved around the familiar weapon. Hating himself for how perfect it felt in his hand.

"Nice," Zedd commented, circling his newest warrior. "Very nice." His modifications to the powers of the Green Ranger had turned out better than even he had imagined. "But you still need a new name." The sorcerer thought about that a moment before smirking. "Bloodstone," he mused. Yes, that would serve very well.

"Hail Bloodstone," the company echoed their Lord. "Princeps of Darkness."

It was common knowledge Zedd intended to name Tommy his heir. Not that he would be stepping down from his throne any time soon. He had millennia to shape the younger man to his liking. The sorcerer had made sure of that. Losing a warrior like Thomas to the meager lifespan of the race to which he had been born would have been a crime of epic proportions.

Tommy meanwhile bit back a protest. Bloodstone? What was wrong with Jade, or Emerald? Hell, even Kryptonite would have been better if Zedd was set on naming him after a green rock. But, the sad fact of the matter was, he had no choice. "Hail Bloodstone," the seventeen year old agreed unhappily. That was who he was now. He would just have to get used to it.

_Finis_

_Now remember, if you kill me, the sequel will never be written_

_So just put the frying pan down, slowly_

_No guarantees about when I will write it_

_But I can't just leave Tommy like that_

_Also, for those of you who don't know_

_Bloodstone is green with red flecks_

_It is also known as the martyr's stone_

_I thought it a fitting name_

_Picture of Tommy in and out of uniform can be found on my website_

_The gallery is on the right hand side of the page_


End file.
